


Roller Coaster

by doumekiss (Odd_Ellie)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 16:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/doumekiss
Summary: "Is this the idea that people of the twentieth century have for fun?"





	Roller Coaster

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Montanha-Russa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044709) by [Odd_Ellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie). 

"Is this the idea that people of the twentieth century have for fun?" Erimem asked looking at the monstrous building in front of him.

"Yes" Peri said smiling.

“They are all screaming, it looks more like a form of torture”

“Well the fear is part of the fun”

“Well that confirms it”

“Confirms what?”

“That the people of your era are insane”

"Do you really want to spend your entire life without going on a roller coaster?"

"Yes"

“Come on Erimem, just once, if you don't like it I'll never mention it again”

"I’m not sure"

“Please? Do it for me, it won't be fun to go alone ”

“Ok, but only once”

"Cool" Peri said, took her hand and pulled her into the line.

Erimem managed to keep her expression indifferent until they were sitting on the ride, but when it began to move and her hands began to shake, and even with Peri holding them was not enough to stop them shaking, after the first fall was even worse and she said:

"Why did I let you convince me to do that?"

“I'm so sorry I thought that when we were in here your fear would pass. Try to think of something else. ”

"How the hell could I think of someth-" Erimem began to say, but before she could finish Peri's lips were against hers.

The roller coaster was going faster than any means of transportation she'd been in, the wind was passing through her hair. The sheer shock of what her friend was doing made her fear pass, but when it passed her perception of being in that thing changed. It was crazy, fun and unexpected. Basically everything she loved about being with Peri.

The kiss only ended when they started to slow down. Erimem opened her eyes and saw that now it was Peri who seemed to be a little afraid. Erimem smiled and said:

“I think I would like to take one more ride”


End file.
